


You Are Not Alone

by WriterJace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Oneshot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJace/pseuds/WriterJace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is once again alone at Christmas and thinks about what he lost. oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

A glass of Firewhiskey in his hands, wrapped tightly in a blanket, Severus Snape sat in front of the fireplace and enjoyed its warmth.

 

Behind him stood a Christmas tree that was decorated in green and silver. Albus had insisted that all the teachers should have their private quarters decorated for Christmas, even though Severus had loudly protested. At least the colours weren't as bad as they could have been.

 

Still the tree didn't make his mood any better. Most teachers had gone home to celebrate with their families. Severus didn't have anyone to celebrate with.

 

Both his parents were dead and the only friends he had were also occupied with their own families.

 

So he sat alone in front of the fire and thought about the best Christmas he'd ever had. It had been in his second year as a student at Hogwarts.

 

Lily had decided to stay with him instead of celebrating with her family. He had told her it wasn't necessary but she hadn't given up and that alone was the best present she could have given him.

 

Their friendship hadn't been strained yet because of the Death Eaters asking him to join and they had just enjoyed their time together.

 

The two of them had been nearly alone because everyone else had wanted to go home as long as they could with the war raging outside the gates of Hogwarts. It had been wonderful to be with her and not having to worry about anything, just talking and laughing.

 

But that had been long ago, so much had changed since then. The most prominent change of course being Lily's death. Oh yes, that day had changed his life in so many ways.

 

Severus had begun to spy at the risk of his very life, he was alone and grieving with no one to talk to. Over the years the pain hadn't become less, he had just learned to live with it.

 

Now, as he was alone on Christmas Eve, Severus couldn't help but think about his once best friend. On the table beside him was a picture of her, one of the few he had.

 

If he had known that he'd lose her so early Severus would have taken more photos to capture her natural beauty forever but he had never thought about a life without her by his side.

 

He looked at the picture, wishing Lily could be here. Then he wouldn't feel so lonely, the hole in his heart would finally be filled. But he also knew that it would never happen.

 

Severus had had the choice between his friend and a life as a Death Eater and he had chosen the second one, not knowing how much he would regret that decision.

 

He missed her so much that he sometimes felt he couldn't live another second without her. That there was no point in living. This was one of those moments. He didn't want to be alone, didn't want to face only pain and hate for the rest of his life.

 

Maybe it would be best to just end it before it got worse. The moment Severus thought that, it felt like a fire began to burn inside him. It didn't hurt, it just warmed him from the inside and made him feel good. Like he wasn't alone anymore.

 

"You are not alone."

 

There was a voice, gentle and soothing, a voice Severus knew but had not heard in a long time. Lily's voice.

 

"I promised you that you'd never be alone again, Sev, don't you remember?"

 

Yes, she had told him that, the same Christmas he had been thinking about only minutes ago. It had been at the end of the holidays and Severus had been sad that they wouldn't have as much time for each other when the school began again.

 

He had thought about all the times he had been alone as a child and Lily had comforted him. Another memory of her he would never forget.

 

"Even if I'm not here anymore, I will never truly leave you. I won't let you be lonely. You helped my son so much even though you know he will never repay you because he doesn't even know. I want to thank you by helping you in return."

 

With that the fire vanished but the warmth stayed.

 

Severus didn't have time to think about that strange happening, a knock on the door startled him. The still dazed man walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Minerva smile at him, a bottle of something in her hand.

 

"Good evening, Severus. Would you care for some company? A little bird told me that I'm not the only one without anyone to celebrate with tonight so I came over. Are you busy?"

 

Severus smiled. It hadn't been just his imagination, Lily was still there and watched over him. Just like she had promised.

 

"No, it's all right. Come in."


End file.
